Mr Martinez
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Kurt just had a sex dream about the sexy Spanish teacher, and before he could relief his urges, Blaine found out. Embarrassed and ashamed, Kurt faces Blaine about his forbidden feelings towards his teacher. Blaine comforts him and reassures Kurt. R&R!


Kurt eyes flashed across the dark room, pupils dilating over the lack of light as he panted, taking in the familiar scene and smell of Blaine's bedroom before him. His heart was still pounding, thumping hard against his ribcage as he relaxed back into the bed and brought his palms up to his flaming cheeks. The dreams flashed vividly before his open eyes, Mr Martinez's hips rolling in Glee club rehearsal, the seductive eyes that almost made him drown, and all he could do was swoon. The curve of Mr Martinez's arms, his toned and muscular chest in his dream, holding Kurt close as he explored his torso with snowy kisses. It was driving Kurt insane with the amount of forbidden lust in the 16 year old boy.

Kurt's eyes flickered down, a small small tent had formed from the aftermath of his horny dream. Eyes flickered at Blaine's peaceful sleeping face, a cute pout and his cheeks muffled against a teddy bear, they flicked back at the growing tent, internally groaning. His hormones was taking over and he didn't want to masturbate at Blaine's room! But that was the only choice.. He needed to get it over and done with.

He quietly kept his hands under the warmth of Blaine's quilt, and pressed his fingers against a sensitive spot in his neck. A breath of hot air exited his nostrils, and let images of his hot, sexy, latino sex god took over. His hands travelled down his own chest, down his tummy and ran at the hem of his sweatpants. The Latino in his mind was warm, tanned to perfection and so gentle to him, eyes flicking towards Kurts for affirmation and lust. His hand ran into the elastic of his pants and tickled at his skin, soft and warm. He gave a soft sigh at the rush of cold air filling into his heated area, and set his hand to work. The quilt was trembling above Kurt's movement, along with the rising and falling pace of Kurt's chest. Breaths came out ragged and harsh, and soft moans escaped his lips when the imaginary figure sparked electricity down his heated body.

"Ohh...Mr Matinez..."Kurt moaned out, unable to contain his pleasure anymore. His fist pumped against his length, climax running at him at high speed. He was almost there, _so close, so close.._

"Kurt..?" Blaine's muffled voice against the teddy bear hit Kurt like a splash of icy water. He yanked his hand out of his pants and onto the quilt.

"What were you doing Kurt?" Blaine' caught the warmth radiating from him, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the heart of the other thumping madly, and trickles of perspiration wet dripped on his forehead.

"N..Nothing Blaine..Let's sleep.." Kurt hugged Blaine back, eyes blinking flusteredly and a wash of red stained his cheeks, praying hard that Blaine don't find out out his masturbation, nor his fantasy on his Spanish teacher. _No..God, NO. He must never know.. Go back to sleep this instant Blaine!_

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice cleared up from sleep, clearly awake from his slumber. "You alright?" He swiped away Kurt's sweat with his palm and felt the warm cheeks of Kurt's. "You feel oddly warm.. It's air conditioned in here.."

Kurt bit his lip, and his hormones was just not giving any leeway.

"I..I was having..dreams.." He stuttered.

"Hmm you wanna talk about it?" Blaine's comforting voice vibrated against Kurt's ears, and he felt him shiver. Kurt literally melted right there in Blaine's arms, giving up on his restraint and moaned softly at his breath on Kurt's neck. Too familiar, Mr. Martinez's lips sucking and kissing his neck in the dream..

"K..Kurt?" Blaine blinked, suspecting something was up. "Are you..um..having urges?"

Kurt nodded, head buried at the nape of Blaine's neck, thoroughly ashamed now, tears pricked at his eyes.

"I..I'm sorry.." He started

"Hey.. it's alright.. You can have some privacy to yourself, I'll go to the guest room for a while alright?" The boy rubbed Kurt's back, sitting up and got ready to go.

"No..No.." Kurt's voice cracked, pulling Blaine back into bed. He felt an emotional outburst coming through and he needed Blaine. It was so wrong. So wrong to feel lust for his teacher. So wrong to...get off to a horny dream about him. Kurt clung onto Blaine and shook his head, shame overtaking him and tears poured over the rim of his eyes. Silent tears became soft sobs that became louder and louder.

"What's wrong baby? Tell me.. Please.." Blaine begged, heartbroken at the continuous choked sobs that escaped the boy's lips.

_Shame, shame, shame. _It was mocking at Kurt at the forbidden feelings he felt.

"I..I dreamt of..that teacher.." Kurt confessed between sobs, "and..I felt really warm and needy and...I couldn't help it.." He felt Blaine's hold relax.

"Goodness, I though something terrible happened!" Blaine sighed in relief, and pulled Kurt to face him. He hesitated on switching on the lamps, but decided Kurt would need the darkness to soothe him.

"Kurt..It's alright to have sex dreams." He firmly said, brushing the tears from the cheeks of his lover. "It's normal, you're only 16.."

"But..."

"And. I don't blame you for having fantasies about Mr Martinez," Kurt flinched at the name, images ebbing their way into Kurt's clouded mind. "He's hot."

"What? But he's our teacher.." Kurt stopped crying, and his silhouette of his shaking shoulders still said about his vulnerability at this moment. "It's _so_ wrong."

"No Kurt, it's not. It's your body's natural reaction to umm, new exciting things. You don't need to suppress it or feed it, just let it be. Whomever the person in your dreams that's turning you on," Blaine giggled, "it's just a false imagery and will never become real."

Kurt nodded, the little baby penguin in him slipping away and giving way to a new mature Kurt when the realization and understanding reached him.

They kept silent for a few minutes.

"Kurt. Can you do something for me?" Blaine started. Kurt hummed, at himself again and let Blaine continue.

"I want you to continue whatever you're doing just now and let your imagination run free. I want you to feel how amazing and how much pleasure the image behind your eyes can give you." He proposed.

Kurt blinked, not knowing what to say. He felt his eyelashed brush against his cheeks as he looked down in embarrassment, cheekings probably flaming red at the prospect of masturbating...

"Okay." He agreed and clasped his hand over his lips. _Did I just say yes?_

"Great." Blaine slipped under the covers, making no intention to leave Kurt alone.

Kurt wriggled under the quilt shared between him and Blaine, and felt his left arm being gently squeezed by his smiling lover.

"I promise I won't judge you for whatever you say or do tonight. I will always love you no matter what." Blaine assured him.

"I love you too." Kurt pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, letting the chains of his emotions and imaginations run free once again. The chaste kiss turned passionate, and Kurt's hand found himself where it was needed, and Kurt broke the kiss when he felt the need to moan.

"Haaahh.." Kurt sparks of electricity again, shooting up from his groin throughout his whole body. "T..Touch me...yes.." Mr Martinez was there again, rocking his hips and hand around Kurt's waist...

"Caliente.. hacer el amor.. (Horny...make love..)" Blaine watched him in wide eyes. _Wow, he speaks spanish now. I wonder what that means... Damn he's hot. _He secretly shoved his hand down his pants and watched Kurt.

"Senor Martinez!" Kurt cried out, feeling his orgasm hitting him so strong and powerful. He saw fireworks, he felt the tightness in his body melt away, he felt his own ejaculate on his hands, and it was amazing. Kurt felt so liberated and free, and he relaxed, taking his own sweet time to come back to where he was.

"Blai-" Kurt blinked as he watched his lover cleaning his hands and handed him a few pieces of clean tissues. "T..Thanks.." It was obvious Blaine had been jerking off silently beside him.

"Sorry, you're super hot." Blaine smiled and gave a small kiss to Kurt. Kurt giggled, and cleaned himself up. The sky was slowly lighting up as they approached dawn, and the afterglow on Kurt's face was evident.

"You look beautiful.." Blaine leaned in to kiss him again, and smelled a faint musk mixed with Kurt's cologne lingering near them. "You smell amazing too.." The porcelain skinned boy simply grinned, a newfound confidence about himself that he would never have discovered. He rested his head against Blaine's chest and watched the sky get warmer and colour itself orange, the youthful sun greeting the lovers in bed. Kurt realised at that moment, the baby penguin in him had grown up and matured, and he was fully embracing his sexuality with the man beside him.


End file.
